Der tödliche Plan
Prolog: was bisher passierte Diese Geschichte handelt von einem Team ähnlich dem Bündnis der Angst. Die "Guten" *Vezon(Der teuflische Plan 1) *Axonn(Der teuflische Plan 1) *Brutaka(Der teuflische Plan 1) *Trinuma(Der teuflische Plan 1) *Hydraxon(Der teuflische Plan 1) *Umbra(Der teuflische Plan 1) *Skorpi(Der teuflische Plan 1) Die "Bösen" *Der Schattige(Der teuflische Plan 1) *Teridax *Alle Makuta *Alle dunklen Jäger *Harforio(Der teuflische Plan) Kapitel 1: Das Grauen Brutaka betrat langsam den Saal der Großen Helryx. Der Saal war von hunderten Kerzen erfüllt, die Licht auf all das Gold und die Waffen warfen. Und am Ende stand ein Thron voller Edelsteine und Diamanten. Auf diesem Thron saß sie, die große Helryx. Sie sagte mit machtvoller und trot´zdem weiblicher Stimme:"Brutaka ich möchte das du dir ein Elite Team zusammenstellst und dich auf eine schwierige Mission begiebst". Danach war nichts mehr zuhören da der Rest geheim ist. Einige Stunden Später holte Brutaka alle seine Team Mitglieder(die natürlich noch nicht wussten das sie Mitglieder waren) ,durch Dimensionstore zu sich. Er sagte:"Wir haben einen Auftrag. Ich habe euch ausgewählt weil ihr die stärksten der stärksten seit. Wir haben den Auftrag ein unheimlich mächtiges Bündnis zu zerstören. Und zwar die Makuta undie dunklen Jäger!!" Sie schauderten." Gerade solch ein mächtiges Bündnis sollen wir zerstören", murmelte Axonn."Da ich weiß das wir das alleine nicht schaffen werden hab ich einige Kreaturen auserwählt, es sind sechs Toa", rief Brutaka feierlich."Aber iht müsst sie suchen und finden, Axonn du holst mir bitte Toa Scorpi, Hydraxon du findest Toa Kailani, Witer gehts mit dir Umbra, du beschaffst uns Toa Lhikan, und Trinumma ruft Toa Nidhiki. Vezon aufgehts für dich zu Toa Naho und ich hole Lesovikk. Haben alle kapiert"!!, brüllte Brutaka. Axonn machte sich als erstes auf den Weg. Er musste vorbei an riesigen ausbrechenden Vulkanen, mächtigen Rahis und gefährlichen Pflanzen. Doch als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, kam er zu dem verstoßenen sowie man ihn vor seiner Verwandlung genannt hatte. Er hatte es nicht leicht. Keiner gab dem ungewöhnlichem Matoraner Arbeit. Aber als die Verwandlung zum Toa stattfand, wurde er plötzlich gefeiert. Er hat sich trotzdem zurückgezogen. Doch der Orden von Mata nui hat schon immer Potenzial in ihm gesehen. "Wir brauchen deine Hilfe", sagte Axonn. Aber Skorpi erwiedere:"So wie ich nicht respektiert wurde, so werde ich euch nicht respektieren. Und ich habe diese ganzen Fallen nicht umsonst aufgestellt, ich will hier alleine sein"!"Sag mal verstehst dues nicht, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Du hast Wut in dir stimmts?", fragte Axonn. "Stimmt", antwortete Skorpi."Dann komm mit mir und werd einer von den missachteten die ihre Wut auslassen müssen!!"."Okay ich komm mit, aber nur unter der Bediengung das du keine solche Reden mehr hältst", sagte Skorpi. Währendessen in einer tiefen Schlucht. Brutaka versucht Lesovikk den Anführer der geplanten Toa gruppe zu finden. Nachdem er ihn gefunden hatte willigte dieser sofort ein. Immerhin war er der Welt noch was schuldig. Weit weg von dem Ort an dem Brutaka war, rannte gerade Umbra mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und suchte Lhikan. Er rannte gerade durch Ta- Metru als er ihn plötzlich fand. Er saß auf einem roten Stein und war wie ein Häufchen Elend. Umbra fragte sofort:"Lhikan was ist los mit dir"?Dieser antwortete:"Die Makuta haben meine Verlobte Tuyet ermordet!"Umbra stockte.n Ein Toa ermordet. Das war neu für ihn."Lhikan, sicher hast du eine riesen Wut in deinem Bauch!""Ja die hab ich!!"Dann komm und werde ein Mitglied der Toa der Wut. Als Lhikan bejate nahm Umbra ihn Huckepack und raste davon. Als schließlich alle Toa beisammen waren erklärte Brutaka:"Toa ihr werdet ein Team bilden das auf Odina geht und die dunklen Jäger vernichtet. Die anderen die ihr hier seht gehen mit mir nach Destral und vernichten die Makuta!"Alle jubelten und riefen:"BRUTAKA,BRUTAKA!!!!". Als es Abend wurde gingen die Toa los. Und als sie dann einige Tage später auf Odina ankamen sahen sie Das Grauen. Kapitel 2:Eine neue Liebe? Ein Toa war gefesselt und über dem Boden aufgehängt. Er wurde von dunklen Jägern gequält. Aber das würden sie nicht weiter zulassen. Nein sie griffen sofort an. Die mächtigen Discs die sie hatten flogen auf die Gegner und töteten sie. Als sie ihn schließlich befreit hatten sahen sie sich um. Grauer Boden, Überall Risse aus denen Lava hervortrat. Es sah schrecklich aus. Der neue Toa hieß Takafu und war im Auftrag des Orden hier. Doch ohne das die anderen es bemerkten sahen sich Kailani und Lhikan tief in die Augen. So tief das als die anderen sie bemerkten sie keinerlei Reaktion zeigten. Die anderen sahen richtig das Feuer das zwischen den beiden brodelte."Auf ihr Turteltäubchen, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Der Schattige besiegt sich nicht von selbst.". Doch nicht mal das hörten sie. Sie rückten sich immer näher. Es war bereits Nacht. der Himmel war sternenklar. Und da flog eine Sternschnuppe vorbei. Und sie hätten sich geküsst wenn Naho nicht mit einem Wasserstrahl dazwischen gegangen wär. Aber das hätte sie nicht tun dürfen, denn plötzlich kamen zwölf dunkle Jäger hinter dem Stein hinter dem sie saßen. Und noch bevor die anderen etwas tun konnten töteten die Jäger Naho und Nidhiki. Das machte Lhikan so wütend, das er seine ganze Macht zusammen nahm, alle Wärme in sich auf und entlud alles in einer riesigen Explosion. Die Erde begann zu beben und plötzlich kam eine 500 Meter hohe Lava Welle und zerstörte die gesamte Insel. Bei dieser Aktion vernichtete er auch den Schattigen. Denn am Schluss sah er noch den Stab des Schattigen im Meer herum schwimmen. Doch Lhikan war nicht mehr glücklich. Er war seiner Mission zurück, er hatte heimlich eine Freundin und wurde als Held gefeiert. Doch die meiste Zeit saß er in Ta-Metru auf einem roten Stein, der die Form einer Hau hatte. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und aß und trank nichts. Als er wieder einmal auf diesem Stein saß, kam Kailani. Sie sagte:"Nidhiki hätte nicht gewollt das du jetzt nur mehr rumsitzt und nichts tust. Er hätte gewollt das du das Leben genießt. Also rappel dich auf und komm mit, wir haben eine Überraschung.". Sie führte Lhikan an der Hand zu einem Haus das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Als er hineinging staunte er nicht schlecht. Da stand Nidhiki und sagte:"Die Jäger haben mich und Naho nur bewusstlos geschlagen. Sie haben uns in eine neue Basis gebracht irgendwo sehr weit weg. Dort sind uns Naho und ich auch näher gekommen.". Er nahm Naho in den Arm und küsste sie. Als Lhikan das sah rief er:"Ich und Kailani haben euch was verschwiegen: Wir sind zusammen!!". Er nahm Kailani in den Arm und küsste sie. Doch das Glück weilte nur kurz unter ihnen, denn zwei Wochen später fielen die Makuta in die Stadt ein. Doch Teridax war nicht unter ihnen. An ihrer Spitze stand Icarax. Kapitel 3:Ein neuer Freund Die Makuta waren drauf und dran zu gewinnen, bis plötzlich eine Eisdisk der stärksten Stufe auf die Makuta flog und sie alle erstarrte. Danach landete vor ihnen ein Toa mit einer Pehuki. Er sagte:"Ich bin Jadekaiser und wohne schon seit langem im geheimen hier im Koloseum. Ich bin ein Freund.". Danach kamen sofort die Turaga und Turaga Tahu rief:"Matoraner(sie hatten sich im Kolloseum versammelt), wir haben einen neuen Helden. Er hat uns alle gerettet.". Doch im nächsten Moment schoss ein Blitz aus purer Schattenenergie aus dem Himmel herab. Und plötzlich stand er Lhikan gegenüber, der Himmel verfärbte sich schwarz und es fing an zu regenen und zu Stürmen. Jede Sekunde zuckten Blitze am Himmel und es donnerte wie nie zuvor. Er war Teridax ein Meister der Schatten. ´Die anderen Toa brachten die Matoraner in Sicherheit während Jadekaiser wieder verschwand. Lhikan fing an mit einem mächtigen Feurball. Teridax parierte ihn und schrie:"Ein Toa des Feuers im Regen das ist sinnlos. Ich habe den Vorteil!". Doch das schüchterte Lhikan nicht im geringsten ein. Er stürzte sich mit seinen neuen Schwertern auf Teridax und dieser parierte heftig. Und plötzlich schlug ein Blitz am Boden ein und entfachte ein so riesiges Feuer das der Regen sinnlos war. Das nutzte Lhikan und bündelte die Flammen zu einem riesigen Strahl und traf ihn damit. Teridax wurde wegeschleudert und landete unsanft in einer Mauer. Doch er stand wieder auf und war zwar etwas angeschlagen aber er schoss einen Schattenblitz auf Lhikan der riesig war das man ihm nicht ausweichen gekonnt hätte auch wenn man wollte.Er schoss reflexartig einen Feuerstrahl was natürlich sinnlos war doch plötzlich verwandelte ein kleiner Eisstrahl seinen Strahl in blaues Feuer. Und das wurde so mächtig das er den Schattenblitz enfach wegfegte genauso wie Teridax der nachdem sich der Rauch gelöst hatte tot am Boden lag. Und da kam auch die Sonne zurück. Sie hängten den toten Teridax im Archiv von Onu-Metru. Als interessantes Exponat. Und damit er nicht alleine war haben die Toa einige andere tote Makuta neben ihm aufgehängt(unter den anderen waren auch Icarax und Kojol). Lhikan wurde von allen als Held der Helden gefeiert und bei einem Fest ihm zu Ehren das im Koloseum stattfand rief er:"Ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen:Ich habe es nicht alleien geschafft, sondern nur weil Toa Jadekaiser mein Feuer in blaues Feuer verwandelt hatte. Jadekaiser zeig dich!". Da sprang Jadekaiser vom Himmel heruntewr und es war nichtdefinierbar von wo. Daraufhin verkündete Lhikan:"das ist Jadekaiser ein Freund und Helfer in der Not. Er hat mir geholfen also entscheide ich das dieses Fest ihm zu Ehren abgehalten wird. Jadekaiser sagte darauf:"Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Du hast ihn besiegt nicht ich .". Aber die ganze Menge rief durch Zurufe von Lhiakn:"JadekaiserJADEKAISER!!!!!!!!!". Doch plötzlich war Jadekaiser wieder verschwunden. Doch Lhikan hatte ihn bemerkt und sprang ihm nach, und während er Jadekaiser nachrannte fragte er:"Wieso läufst du immer wieder weg. Ich möchte gerne das du mir das erklärst denn wie es scheint wohnst du seit Ewigkeiten hier. Warum, hat dich jemand verletzt oder wieso lebst alleine?". "Das geht dich garnichts an. Nein du hast keine Ahnung!!". Doch plötzlich stand vor Jadekaiser Skorpi. Er sagte:"Ich kenn dich doch, du warst auch verstoßen sowie ich.". "Skorpi?",sagte Jadekaiser. Danch fielen sie sich in die Arme ."ich hab gedacht du wärst tot!", rief Jadekaiser weinend vor Glück. Und auch Skorpi war so glücklich das er weinen musste. Nach einigen Tagen des Glücks und des Wohlstands, passierte wieder etwas schreckliches. Toa Lesovikk wurde in der Nacht angegriffen und getötet. Und so erhielten sie eine neue Mission. Sie lautete: Findet den Mörder und tötet ihn. Kapitel 4:Neue Hoffnung Es war Abend. Und es war kalt. Die Toa waren auf einem Boot auf die Suche gefahren, auf die Suche nach dem Mörder. Und dann war ihnen ein riesiges und böse aussehenedes Wesen entgegen geflogen und hatte ihr Boot nur mit einem Augenaufschlag versenkt. Es war riesig so groß das sein Arm so lang war wie das Boot. Die Toa waren danach drei Stunden lang im Meer herum geschwommen bis sie wieder Land sehen konnten. Dort saßen sie jetzt. Auf einer schönen und Otopischen Insel. Jadekaiser war anstatt Lesovikk mitgekommen. Kailani sagte am vierten Tag:"Wir brauchen eine Anfürher, einen der uns sagt was wir jetzt tun sollen. Ich bin dafür das Lhikan der Anführer wird.". Doch Lhikan lehnte ab. Und nach einer weile sagte Jadekaiser:"Ich täts ja aber da habt ihr sicher was dagegen, oder?". Aber jeder sagte ja bis auf Kailani. Sie meinte das sie ihn zu wenig kannten. Lhikan versuchte ihr einzureden das er gut geeignet wäre. Und die anderen Toa diskutierten auch heftig wer am besten geeignet wäre. Und sie kamen zu dem Entschluss das Lhikan am besten geeignet wäre und obwohl er nicht wollte wurde er der Anführer. Er sagte:"Naho sammle deine Wasserkräfte so das du spüren kannst wie weit wir von Metru nui weg sind. Nidhiki ich Kailani Jadekaiser und Skorpi gehen die Insel erkunden.".Es war eine wunderschöne insel. Mit Sandstränden und Palmen und einem Dschungel. Und nach einigen Stunden wandern sahen sie eine Höhle eine riesigen Höhle, sie war ao groß das sogar das riesige Wesen das ihnen vorhin begegnet war da locker reinpassen würde. Lhikan sagte:"Los Nidhiki hol Naho und komm später nach. Die anderen folgen mir da rein.". In der Höhle war es dunkel feucht und modrig. An der Decke hingen Nui-Ramas. Und plötzlich wurde der Weg durch eine riesige Tür versperrt. Es sah aus wie ein Eingang zu einem Thronsaal. Lhikan nahm seine Kräfte zusammen und schoss eine riesigen Feuerball auf die Tür. Diese gab aber nicht nach. Danach versuchten Kailani und Lhikan zusammen eine Attacke. Erst nachdem Nidhiki und Naho auch gekommen waren und alle mit vereinter Kraft die Tür abgeschossen haben gab sie nach und fiel nach innen um. Doch plötzlich staunten die Toa nicht schlecht als sie dort drinnen einen Thron mit dem rieigen Wesen das ihr Boot zerstört hatte. Es rief mit einer unbeschreiblich bösen Stimme:"Schön das ihr endlich aufkreuzt. Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht das ihr überhaupt nicht mehr kommt. Also prägt euch das alles gut ein denn gleich geht ihr den Bach runter. Los Männer vernichtet sie.". Hinterdem Thron kamen verschiedenste Wesen. Sie sahen alle 10 sehr gefährlich aus. Lhikan rief:"Los, Attacke mit all eurer Kraft.". Lhikan schoss einen Feuerball, Kailani schoss eine dünne aber scharfe Ranke, Jadekaiser eine Eisstrahl, Nidhiki einen Windstoss, Naho einen Wasserball und Skorpi einen Schattenstrahl.Und komischerweise waren alle sofort besiegt, keinen großen Kampf. Aber das Wesen sagte:"So es wird zeit das ich mich vorstelle. Ich bin Harforio eines der Großen Wesen!!". Die Toa rissen die Augen auf ein böses großes Wesen. Doch die Toa liesen sich nicht einschüchtern. Wir müssen einen vereinten Nova Blast probieren. Doch als er das gesagt hatte, kam ein Schattenblitz der sie alle bis auf Lhikan bewusstlos schlug oder tötete. Aber Lhikan wurde wieder wütend und attakierte ein großes Wesen. Dieses lachte nur den Lhikan müsster sehr hoch springen um es zu verletzen. Doch Lhikan sprang zwischen der Wand hin und her, immer höher bis er bei dem Aug des Wesens war. Und dann stach er mitten in das Aug. Das Wesen schrie vor Schmezen, eine schwarze Flüssigkeit floss aus seinem Aug. Es schoss noch einen Schattenblitz dem Lhikan geschickt auswich und dann auf das andere Auge zusprang. Und er erreichte es tatsächlich. Er stoch wieder zu. Das Wesen sank zu Boden und lag tot da. Lhikan kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und ging davon. Doch plötzlich stand es wieder auf und rief:"Du kannst mich nicht besiegen!". Lhikan sah das ein und wollte gerade aufgeben als plötzlich Brutaka und die anderen durch ein Dimensionstor kamen. Brutaka sagte zu Lhikan:"Los ruh dich aus wir kümmern uns um dieses blinde Scheusal.". Umbra schoss einen Rhotuka Rotor der mächtigsten Stufe. Dieser traf das Wesen und tat seine Wirkung, das Wesen ging wieder zusammen, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf und konterte mit einem Schattenblitz den Brutaka in eine andere Dimension schickte. Danach sprang Axonn bis zur Decke und sürang mit der Axt auf den Kopf des Wesens wobei er ihm einen Schnitt zufügte aus dem nun ebenfalls schwarze Flüssigkeiten heraustraten. Vezon setzte nun die Maske des Lebens ein und wollte es damit vernichten, doch das Wesen wehrte sich zu heftig. Da benutzte Brutaka schnell seine Blitzkräfte und schoss mehrere Blitze die es trafen doch es lachte nur auch noch als aus den Wunden die die Blitze verursacht haben auch schwarze Flüssigkeit herausran Es rief:"So wollt iht mich also besiegen, ich bin eines der großen Wesen. Jetzt lernt ihr das wahre Ausmaß meiner Kraft kennen.". Es schleuderte nun überall Schattenblitze hin, ohne das irgendjemand etwas dagegen tun hätte können doch Brutaka schickte alle in eine unbekannte Dimension. Dann kamen Hydraxons Sprengbumerangs zum einsatz, er schleuderte sie und sie trafen, Als die Explosion vorbei war und der Rauch sich gelegt hatte, glaubten sie das sie gewonnen hatten. Aber es stand da in seiner Hässlichkeit." Irgendwie sieht das Ding da aus wie ein übergroßer und noch hässlicherer Nocturn.", murmelte Hydraxon. Trinuma brachte jetzt seine Nynrah Geist Blaster zum Einstz und formte sie zu mächtigen Strahlen die das Wesen durchlöcherten. Es floss immer mehr Flüssigkeit aus dem Wesen heraus. Und ohne das sie es merkten standen sie bereits bis zu den Knien in Flüssigkeit. Es fiel ihnen erst auf als das Wesen sagte:"Seht mal an euch runter, ich kann die Flüssigkeit kontrolieren und ich werde euch darin ersticken.".Es ging langsam auf die sechs zu und Brutaka nutze die Chance:Er öffnete schnell ein Dimensionstor in das Harforio hineinging und verschwand. Kapitel 5:das Ende Die erfolgreichen Mitglieder kamen erfolgreich von ihrer Mission zurück. Doch als sie mit dem Boot andockten, Kamen um die 100 Vakhis kamen und hinter ihnen ging Helryx. Hinter ihr ging die Ta- Metru Armee. Sie ging zu Brutaka und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und dieser riss die Augen auf. Sie erzählte es allen Titanen, doch nicht den Toa. Brutaka und alle verschwanden ganz schnell. die Toa bekamen nach dieser harten Mission eine kleine Auszeit auf einer Insel nach Wahl. Doch Lhikan und Kailani wollten lieber alleine reisen, genauso wie Jadekaiser und Skorpi und Nidhiki und Naho. Doch gerade als sie wegfahren wollten kam um die Biegung zu ihren Schiffen jemand den sie nicht erwartet hätten. Da ging tatsächlich Lesovikk um die Kurve. "Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa ohne mich losfahren oder?". Die Toa jubelten und freuten sich so das sie vom Schiff heruntersprangen und ihn umarmten. *Auf Daxia* Hier läuft alles auf Hochturen. Seit sie wussten welche Insel das war. Das Team saß im Thronsaal und überlegte, sogar Helryx machte mit bei den Überlegungen. Brutaka sagte voller Sorge:"Wenn die Matoraner das herausfinden dann wird es eine Massenpanik geben.". Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten jetzt nachdem ihre Geheimidentität aufgefallen war, auch noch eine Massenpanik zu verbreiten. Denn die Insel war der Ursprung alles Bösen. Dort hatte Harforio das Geheimnis von Größenwahn und Macht entschlüsselt. Dort war es Harforio der Teridax durch Gedankenkontrolle böse gemacht hat. Es gibt sozusagen keinen schlimmeren Ort und Harforio wird wahrscheinlich zurück kehren und alles vernichten was ihm im Weg steht. Doch der Orden wird versuchen ihn aufzuhalten. *In Metru Nui* Die Toa fragten sich was wohl so wichtig war und wieso der Orden es geheimhielt. War es etwas gutes oder etwas Schlechteds. Die Toa rätselten. Lesovikk fragte was sie in der zwischen zeit gemacht haben. Und als sie ihm alles erzählten wurde er kreidebleich, seine Augen weiteten sich und er murmelte mit letzter Kraft:"Oh mein Gott, er kommt zurück!". Was wer kommt zurück, alle fragten wild durcheinander bis Lesovikk sagte:"Ich erzähle euch jetzt die Geschichte". Er fing an:"Vor 1000 000 Jahren wurde das Universum von der Maske des Ursprungs erschaffen. Und die großen Wesen mit ihm. Leider wurde auch Harforio erschaffen. Nach vielen Jahrtausenden stieg er herab und erschuf seine eigene Insel. Dort entschlüsseltew er das Geheimnis von Größewahn und Macht . Damit wurde der Schatten geboren. Er aber wollte nicht nur den Schatten. Er wollte auch die Herrschaft im Universum weshalb er Aufstieg in den Himmel und dort mit dem Anführer der großen Wesen und Träger der Maske des Lebens(Ehemals). Er verlor aber gegen das mächtigst der großen Wesen und wurde in ein Gefängnis aus Licht gesperrt um dort zu schmoren bis zum Ende aller Zeiten. Doch als damals dann die Maske des Ursprungs Gestalt annahm(Siehe Das Licht der Welt)Nutzte er die Chance um sich zu befreien und alles zu vernichten doch schon damals kamen ihm die sechs bis auf Vezon in die Quere und da er damals noch nicht einmal halb so mächtig verbannten sie ihn ín eine andere Dimension. Doch da seine Macht ständig steigt konnte er sich befreinen und er wird es wieder tun".Die Toa stockten, war das wirklich das Ende für alles? Epilog Fortsetzung in Kategorie:Epos